Eleven Months
by kindakrazymess
Summary: After Robin (Richard) leaves Batman's (Bruce Wayne's) side, he forms the Teen Titans. About a year later, Slade kidnaps Robin for eleven months. When rescued, Robin/Richard is...Different. What happened to the Boy Wonder? WARNING: Blood, violence, torture, mentions of rape, my sadistic mind :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So this story...is basically what the sadistic brain of my crapped out after binge watching Teen Titans haha. I just got this idea, "Slade seems kinda obsessed with Robin...what if he wanted Robin to be more than his apprentice...what if he took it to...THE NEXT LEVEL?!" So this is the result of my strange mind...sorry for any spelling or weird stuff...sorry not sorry haha**

**Anyway...WARNING: VIOLENCE, FIGHTING, BLOOD, GORE, ANGST, DEPRESSION, SADNESS, CRY WORTHING SHIZ, MENTIONS OF RAPE, NO CHARACTER DEATH BECAUSE BELIEVE IT OR NOT...I do have a shriveled up cold heart...:)**

**BTW Before anyone decides to leave know it all comments on the characters: Yes I know all of their backgrounds because I creepy stalk everyone and anyone. XD I know that theres no phone connection between different galaxies, and Beast Boy's parents are dead, and all of these characters are probably a bit older in the series...Oh shush this is my fanfic :3**

**Review? **

"You can't leave. Richard, your thirteen-years-old." Bruce Wayne hissed.

Richard, or Dick Grayson scrunched up his nose in annoyance, a strange habit he had of doing when he got angry.

"I'm not a child! You can't tell me what to do!" Richard growled back.

Bruce crossed his arms. "If you go out on your own you'll get seriously hurt. You need more experience and training, and your still a minor-"

Richard cut him off, "-But if you let me go out I could train _from_ experience!"

"Richard Alexander Grayson! Going off on your own would be screwing yourself for failure!" Bruce shouted, his deep voice booming.

"I'll be fine!" Dick fought back.

"No you won't. Look, you know better than anyone that people can be cruel. You've seen it all in Gotham, you've even seen your own parents-..." Bruce's voice trailed off.

Richard's head lowered for a moment. "Be brutally murdered when I was seven? You said it yourself, i've seen everything, so I know how to handle it all!"

Richard began to walk away but Bruce grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Hey! Let go!" Richard snapped, light blue eyes flaring.

Bruce's own dark brown eyes were cold and harsh. "I may be Batman, the protector of Gotham, but i'm your father, its my permanent job to protect you. There are bad people out there, ones who will not hesitate to kill you because your young. People will hurt you, you as in Robin, and you as in Richard."

Richard yanked his wrist from his father's grip. "I need to find my own way...my own path!"

Bruce's expression softened. "I-...I agree. Everyone has to make their own path. Just...make the right one?"

Richard's face lit up. "Thanks for...understanding...Dad."

Bruce patted the young boy wonder on the shoulder.

"Richard...just know if you leave you can never come back." The man said.

Richard blinked in what was a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness. "F-Fine."

It had been about a year since Robin had left being Batman's sidekick.

The Teen Titans were really all different ages. Cyborg was the oldest, being twenty-one. Raven was nineteen, Starfire sixteen, Robin was fourteen, and Beast Boy the youngest, almost thirteen-years-old.

Everyone was sitting in the main room, the tv on, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a video racing game, Robin and Raven were playing a game of Chess, and Starfire was reading a magazine.

Suddenly Starfire's eyes gazed over the a schedule of June. She squealed when she realized father's day was in a week. She shot up front her seat excitedly.

"Friends! You did not tell me there was a day just for the fathers!" Starfire shrieked.

Raven raised a eyebrow. "You mean June 21st?"

"Yes! The magazine just says that the 21st of June is the day of dads, but what does that mean?" Starfire asked, holding the girly magazine close to her.

Cyborg paused the video game. "Fathers day is when you gives presents and show your appreciation for your dad."

"Yeah! The day is all about dads, grandpas, uncles..." Beast Boy said, counting off his fingers.

"Oh Joy! On Tamaran we had no such tradition, but I find this Earth celebrations to be fascinating! How will you all be celebrating the day of the fathers my fellow Titans?" Starfire grinned, floating in the air on her back.

"Well, considering my dad is a interlactic demon overlord, i'll probably just send him a card." Raven rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Glorious! What about you Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "My dad lives in Florida, so i'll probably call him."

"Me too, my dad works as a engenieer in New York." Cyborg agreed with Beast Boy.

"I shall do the calling of the phone to my dad on Tamaran as well! Robin, do you have any plans?" Starfire questioned.

Robin stiffened a little. "Uh...not really..."

"Ah com'on Rob', you gotta have something in store for your old man!" Cy crossed his arms.

"I...just really haven't thought about it much yet." Robin muttered.

"Hey, where do your parents live anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin scratched the back of his head. "I-...Sorry, but my parent's identity and location is classified, it's kinda why I wear the mask, if you know them, you know me, which puts them in danger."

"But you can tell us! At least tell us what you plan to do!" Beast Boy whined.

"I thought you were raised by Batman." Raven commented.

"Well...technically yes. But hes not my father." Robin huffed.

Starfire floated next to the boy wonder. "If the Batman is the one who raised you as a small child, then is he not the father figure?"

Robin clenched his fists. "We had a bit of a...falling out before I left."

"Well why don't you try to repair your relationship?" Cyborg asked.

Robin scrunched up his nose and eyebrows. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Whatever man, do what you want." Beast Boy rolled his eyes, turning into a cat, stretching, then curling up in a ball.

-**SHELBY**


	2. Chapter 2

Slade sighed. Really?

"P-Please sir...take a-anything! M-My wallet, my purse, my jewelry...j-just don't shoot me!"

Slade looked down at the begging woman beneath him. He had gone into a simple diner where there were only three people inside. A old chef, a too perky waitress, and a man eating on the side. Slade purposely let the chef and man go so they could go get the Titans. He kept the woman as a hostage so the Titans would have to negotiate with him.

He lowered him pistol and shot the sobbing hysterical woman in the fatty part of her calf.

The woman screamed in pain and agony. Slade crouched beside her and tied a rope a few inches above the wound.

"There. That will stop any significant bleeding. Just stay where you are and wait for help to arrive, you'll be completely fine." Slade reassured without a care in his voice.

"Y-Y-You sh-shot me!" She sobbed.

"Hm." Slade said unamusedly.

"SLADE!" A young male voice growled.

Slade turned around. The Teen Titans.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled, charging.

Just as the team began going forward, Slade held up a remote and froze all of the heroes.

Slade smirked and began walking forward. He grabbed Robin by the neck of his costume and pulled him forward. He pressed another button on his remote and all of the Titans unfroze.

Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all fell forward on the ground. Robin slumped forward in Slade's grasp.

Slade smirked under his mask and pressed another button on the remote. Suddenly a wave of smoke exploded and Slade and Robin vanished.

-**SHELBY**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne sat down with a groan of relief. He had just finished fighting with the Penguin and he was very sore. He was in his early forties after all.

"Your drink, sir." Alfred said, holding out a tray with a glass..

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce sighed, turning on his computer.

He began to scroll through the international super hero website. He clicked on the 'missing' tab of the site, where heroes who went missing were reported as a report.

There were the usual three: LazerMan, KristallGal, and FlexaDude. LazerMan went messing in 1934, but his sister Monica (or LazerLass) dropped the hint that he ran away with a woman. LazerMan was presumed dead in 2005, seeing as he would have turned 120. KristallGal had gone missing in 1955, but since she was fifty-five when she went missing ironically, she was pronouced dead at one-hundred and ten. FlexaDude was only thirty-four when he went missing in 1992, but there was always a rumor that he gave up the hero life.

Batman's eyes widened when he saw the new missing hero alert. He clicked on the tab.

He frowned. The hero was stationed in California like him.

Then he saw the city. Jump City.

"Isn't that Richard's city?"

Then he saw it. There was a picture of the boy wonder. Robin.

Name: Robin

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Eyes covered by mask

Skin Color: Ivory

Age: Fourteen

Last Seen: 2 weeks ago fighting villain known as Slade. Disappeared in flash of smoke with Slade.

Bruce dropped his drink, the glass shattering.

"Richard..." He gaped.

Alfred rushed into the room. "Sir?"

"RICHARD!" Batman yelled in agony.

-**SHELBY**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruce you need to rest."

"But...I'm so close..."

Stephanie sighed. Stephanie Brown, or Batgirl, was Bruce Wayne's twice removed cousin's daughter. She was seventeen but was working as Bruce's sidekick while she finished school.

She set a hand on his shoulder. "I know you miss Richy, we all miss him, but working yourself like this won't help anyone."

"But Richard-" Bruce began.

Stephanie interrupted, "Richard needs you to be healthy. Being a tired mess won't help him get home."

"It's been nine months...Hes missed his fifteenth birthday, christmas, new years...!" Bruce cried, burrying his face in his hands.

Stephanie bit her lip, her voice quivering. "I...We'll find him."

"But what if we don't?! The last thing I said to him was that he could never come back!" Bruce yelled.

Stephanie sat next to her mentor. "Look Bruce. Your _so _close to finding Richy! Tomorrow you can go out again, and i'll keep Gotham out of complete destruction. But you need to regain your strength."

Bruce nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah...I guess your right."

**Please Review! **

**-SHELBY**


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire sat on the Titan's main room couch, stirring a bowl of progressively sogging wheat thins. Robin had gone missing over nine months ago, and the Titan's hadn't found any leads of the boy wonder. Starfire slowly dragged her spoon through the mushy cereal with a sigh. She felt like a awful team mate and friend because when she and the other titans filled out the missing hero report, they didn't even know his eye color, much less family members to contact.

They weren't even sure on his exact race...

And without many photos, the searchers of the world had little to look of of.

The people of Jump City had all gone out searching. Every tabloid, magazine, and newspaper had Robin's picture and descriptions on the front page. Every news channel world wide as well. But after two months...people began to simply forget.

And by nine months of being missing, no one searched, no more pictures were shown on tv or in the news. The constant gossip and chatter about the boy wonder had died down.

How could everyone forget about Robin, the hero who had saved more than thousands of people countless times?

With a sudden burst of rage she flung the cereal bowl across the room.

**Please Review :)**

**-SHELBY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aye**

**Sorry this took forever, job has been VERY hectic. Sorry not sorry haha**

**Enjoy and please review it means a lot to me :3**

"Two hundred thirty-four."

Sweat dripped off his forehead like a running faucet.

"Two hundred thirty-five."

His body was in perfect push up position. Legs and torso straight, arms lowing his chest to the floor in exact ninety degree angels. He slowly raised his body up again.

"Two hundred thirty-six."

He had over grown black hair, wet with perspiration.

"Two hundred thirty-seven."

Even his old uniform was soaked in sweat. The green pant legs were torn to his calf, cuts littering the suit. The young boy had no shoes, leaving his bare pale feet.

"Two hundred and, uhn, thirty-eight."

The once spotless costume had old dried blood stains.

"You stuttered."

The boy fell to the ground, panting, his shoulders and arms feeling like they were on fire.

"P-Please Master...N-No I-" The teenager scrambled up, back pressed against a cold steel wall matching the ground and ceiling. The room he was in had a camera in the corner, pointing to the child at all times. There was a single door in the room, but it was locked at almost all times.

"Look at yourself." The voice mocked, "Your pathetic. Begging me for forgiveness for your own mistakes. It's disgusting."

"Master p-p-pl-please..." The boy begged, blue eyes darting around the dark metal room.

"The punishment-"

"N-N-No-"

"-for a mistake-"

"-M-Master!"

"-is three-"

"-NO!" The boy sobbed, curling into a fall, feebly trying to protect himself from his near future.

"-whippings." The deep man's voice finished, with a tone that would have gone with a evil smirk.

Suddenly, the only door in the room opened.

There stood a tall man, wearing a black and gold mask.

His name was Slade.

"Now now Robin...no need to scream." With a smirk, Slade pulled out a long whip and cracked it in the air.

-**Shelby**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written by my little sister, ToThisDay77, go check out her fantastic work guys :)**

**I've been REALLY busy with work. So many people are on spring break already, so March 1 - April 30 is usually really busy. **

**Not as busy as christmas time though haha**

**But, I have until Thursday off, which rocks. I was performing on stage and some dope kid threw his METAL water bottle at me, and it hit my eye, thus resulting in a black eye. Disney is giving me the time off paid for injury on the job...so yeah**

**But its kinda swollen shut, so I can't see much, i'm just telling my sister what to type and she's typing it now :)**

**Say hi M! "Hi..." Haha my sister is ****adorable AND ****awesome **

**Without further ado - **

"Took long enough." Bruce Wayne huffed, slumping into his desk chair.

He had dug up the old monitor and remote for Richard's old tracking device.

The first night that Richard slept under the custody of Bruce, Bruce had implanted an small tracker into his wrist. The tracker was old and out dated, but it served its purpose for seven months until the new model Bruce ordered arrived, which he then implanted in Richard's neck.

Bruce had never told Richard about the trackers, because he knew the young boy would become paranoid, well, more paranoid than he already was.

Bruce wiped some old grit and dust from the monitor screen, then pressed the on button.

After twelve boring minutes of waiting, the monitor finally loaded.

The remote that went with the tracker had only three buttons.

The small red button: To deactivate the tracker

A medium sized blue button: To turn the tracker back on.

And a large green button: to locate.

Twitching with nervousness, Bruce pressed the green button.

The monitor screen lit up.

There was a pinpointed dot located.

**Please review and check out my sisters work: ToThisDay77**

**Cheers :)**

**-Shelby and Maya**


	8. Chapter 8

The tower wasn't as loud anymore.

The halls still had the occasional sound of foot steps, small conversations, and the large sighs everyone let out.

The tv remotes sat untouched on the living room table, the tv screen coated in a thin layer of dust. Even the video game boxes, console and controllers hadn't been used in months.

The Titan's refridgerator was always empty now, no one ever bothering to go out and buy healthy foods, everyone in the same slump of going off and doing their own thing, eating what they felt like. Making a plan for dinner would require actually talking to each other, compromising and talking.

Beast Boy sat on is bed, and as usual, was doing absolutely nothing.

The boy was now almost fourteen, his once spiky hair now looking like a mop of dark green.

The boy was staring at the wall in his bedroom. He had lost all interest in playing video games or watching movies and tv. He missed the fights the Titan team had three times every day over what to eat. Beast Boy always insisting on a vegetarian option, Cyborg wanting the exact opposite, Starfire suggesting a strange alien cuisine, Raven wanting nothing more than everyone to be quiet...and Robin...just rolled his eyes every fight and always came up with the compromise, because , being the good leader he was, he put his team before himself.

Eleven months.

Almost a year since Slade took Robin away.

Despite Beast Boy's young age, he knew.

He knew the Teen Titans weren't the same without Robin.

Their fighting skills were sloppier, less coordinated, and generally unplanned.

No one talked to each other anymore.

The Titans weren't a family anymore. No, the weren't even friends.

Beast Boy knew.

The Titans were falling apart.

**-Shelby **


End file.
